The Change Around Us
by Tyro Novelist
Summary: The Only Permanent Thing Is Change sequel


Hola! I'm back with the two-shot of _The Only Permanent Thing Is Change. _This is the continuation of the Chapter A (duh!) Okay enough talking! Let's begin!

* * *

Line break!

_As I went towards the door I felt nevous and I don't know why. I open the door and a pink-haired guy with a handsome grin greeted me._

"_Natsu."_

"Uhh… Hi Luce." He greeted

"Umm… Did you just _knock _on the door?" I giggled.

How coincidental that I was just thinking about that a few moments ago and now here he is doing the impossible! And how peculiar that he came just right after future Lucy disappeared. Maybe Fate really planned this really well so my future self wouldn't waste her energy for nothing.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"You _knocked _on a _door!_ You! _Natsu Dragneel_! Well you don't see that's every day." I replied.

"Whatever Luce. So are you going to let me in?" He suggested.

"Oh right! My bad. Come in!" I exclaimed.

How rude of me to forget! I guess I am really surprised that he knocked on the door. Well.. Anyways… I should really focus on him first. Okay. So he went inside and I could somehow feel that he's tensed. I could sense him staring at me the whole time even as I was closing the door. But when I faced him, he was now looking at anything he could lay eyes on except me until I called for his attention.

"So? What's up Nats?" I asked. He finally looked at me.

"How... are you Luce?" He asked. I could tell that it's not the subject he wants to reveal. I'll just let it pass.

"Uhh… Fine?" I answered him unsure about my answer.

"Good, good. The weather seems fine today." He stated. I don't think that he went here just to talk about the weather but I'll just let it pass again. If he doesn't say what he wants to say I will force him to say it to me already since it's getting annoying.

"Yeah. I know." I simply replied.

"Your outfit—"

"Is that what you want to talk about Natsu?" I cut him off. I had a hunch he was just making the conversation long. He was getting side-tracked and we're not going anywhere at this rate.

"No." He simply answered.

"Just tell me what you want to say." I sternly told him.

"Promise me something first." He requested.

"Sure. Anything for you. So what is it?" I questioned. I accepted his request 'cause I know it was okay. He's my best friend for Mira's sake!

"Promise me that you won't be mad at me or ignore me. Promise me, whatever is your reaction or thoughts of what I'm going to say, nothing will change. And…" He still continued but I'm getting irritated already.

"I promise. Just get to the point already!" I uttered and even raised my right hand as a sign of commitment.

"Alright. Umm… I going to say this quick" He said. "to save myself from embarrassment" he mumbled but I still loud enough for me to hear.

"ILIKEYOULUCYHEARTFILIA! NO. IDONTTHINKIJUSTLIKEYOURATHER ILOVEYOU! ME! NATSUDRAGNEELLOVESLUCY! NOTLISANNAORERZAORANYONEELSE BUTYOU!" He said it so fast that I was only able to understand my name being stated somewhere in his declaration.

"Wait, wait, wait. Slow down. Can you repeat that?" I requested.

He sighed. "Okay. In general, I said that…." He prolonged.

"That?"

"That." He repeated.

"Ugh! Natsu! You're so mmm…" I was shocked of what just happened.

Natsu kissed me. At first, I didn't react but then I just felt myself responding to his kiss. I closed my eyes and went with the flow. I noticed that he smiled once I responded to his kiss. Our kiss lasted longer than I expected. I didn't know that I could manage to stay that long before I needed air. I didn't even know he could kiss! Then we parted for oxygen and he put his forehead on my forehead. We were both gasping for air.

"I love you Lucy." He managed to say once he regained his composure.

I opened my eyes and I saw him grinning. We stared at each other for seconds until I replied "I apologize that I have to break my promise to you."

He frowned. "What? You mean that you're going to ignore me? But I thought.. But... why'd you kiss me back?"

"Of course not! I won't do that. But something is bound to change."

"What? Will you leave or something? Please don't! I love you Lucy! I love you!" He panicked.

I chuckled. "Relax Natsu! I mean that we have to change how we treat each other because I love you too, you idiot!" I explained.

He grinned once again but this time wider. "So that's means we're boyfriend-girlfriend now right?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course!" I said.

"Really?" His eyes grew wider.

"Not! Of course not!" I added.

"Why not? I thought you love me too? Why are you making me suffer? Why are you making someone you _love_ suffer?" He retorted.

"Because I want to experience Natsu Dragneel's tactics on courting a Lucy Heartfilia." I teased.

"Aw~ Luce~ How long will you lengthen my misery?" He whined.

"Well… If you don't start already then you might take a longer time but if you begin immediately then the chance are I would say yes earlier." I declared.

"Fine~ I will make you mine!" Then he kissed me on the cheek and ran as fast as he could.

"Hmm… Natsu…" I sat on the stairs and daydreamed on what would happen to us in the future.

Little did they know that they were being filmed by a certain blue flying cat.

"THEY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVV EEEEEEEEEEEEEE EACH OTHER" Happy giddily flew back to the guild to give what he had just captured to Mira who has sent him to video them.

Cana had foretold that it would be anytime now so upon hearing this Mira has sent Happy to spy on them until that time comes.

Once Mira saw the video he fainted and everyone freaked out. Then they saw the camera and saw the same thing.

The most girls screamed at the top of their lungs while the nearly all the boys were jealous of Natsu finally making a move and successfully getting his girl.

* * *

Line break!

Hahaha! I like this! I'm very sorry for being grammatically; puntuationally (is that even a word?); and typographically incorrect. And I'm very sorry for taking a while to post. I was very busy with my school work and stuff. Hehe. Please wait for my upcoming story "_It takes four"_ another NaLu story but there are four characters thus, the word "_four"_ in the title.

'Til next time peeps! Sayonara!

-Cy


End file.
